


Glow

by Princess_Kurenai



Series: #SaveNyx2k18 [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 18:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13840689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Kurenai/pseuds/Princess_Kurenai
Summary: La storia aveva sempre insegnato agli uomini che era giusto temere la collera dei Siderei. Vi erano infatti stati eventi che avevano mutato drasticamente la natura di Eos - come l'immensa distesa di ghiaccio perenne dove riposava il corpo della Glaciale o la lunga Faglia di Taelpar che separava Cleigne da Duscae -, e altri che invece potevano essere letti solo ed esclusivamente sui libri di cosmogonia, ma che tuttavia trovavano la loro conferma nella comunissima vita di tutti gli abitanti di Eos.Si trattava del Mito della Creazione, secondo il quale i Siderei avevano creato gli esseri umani per pura vanità, animati dal solo desiderio di essere venerati e amati. Con il tempo elargirono numerosi doni e abilità ai primi uomini e alle prime donne, ma il regalo più prezioso fu indubbiamente l'amore. Crearono un equilibrio perfetto, la completezza di un'anima e di un corpo, legati indissolubilmente da sentimenti tanto forti quanto puri. Tutti possedevano un'anima gemella, e anche quando questi individui nascevano lontani, una forza invisibile li avrebbe sempre spinti l'uno tra le braccia dell'altro in qualche modo.





	Glow

**Author's Note:**

> \- Per il COW-T8. Prompt "Rivelazione".  
> \- Beh... iniziamo dalla base a salvare Nyx e Luna XD  
> \- Non betata. Scusate ç_ç

La storia aveva sempre insegnato agli uomini che era giusto temere la collera dei Siderei. Vi erano infatti stati eventi che avevano mutato drasticamente la natura di Eos - come l'immensa distesa di ghiaccio perenne dove riposava il corpo della Glaciale o la lunga Faglia di Taelpar che separava Cleigne da Duscae -, e altri che invece potevano essere letti solo ed esclusivamente sui libri di cosmogonia, ma che tuttavia trovavano la loro conferma nella comunissima vita di tutti gli abitanti di Eos.

Si trattava del _Mito della Creazione_ , secondo il quale i Siderei avevano creato gli esseri umani per pura vanità, animati dal solo desiderio di essere venerati e amati. Con il tempo elargirono numerosi doni e abilità ai primi uomini e alle prime donne, ma il regalo più prezioso fu indubbiamente l'amore. Crearono un equilibrio perfetto, la completezza di un'anima e di un corpo, legati indissolubilmente da sentimenti tanto forti quanto puri. Tutti possedevano un'anima gemella, e anche quando questi individui nascevano lontani, una forza invisibile li avrebbe sempre spinti l'uno tra le braccia dell'altro in qualche modo.

A quei tempi, niente e nessuno poteva separare queste coppie, baciate dalla forza e dal favore dei Siderei, i cui cuori battevano insieme: come se fosse uno solo.

Tuttavia, l'immaturità e gli atteggiamenti sconsiderati e talvolta superiori degli umani, portarono i Siderei a dividere quelle stesse coppie. A riprendere quel dono e a mutarlo in qualcosa di più arduo da ottenere: una ricerca.

Trovare la propria anima gemella non sarebbe più stato semplice, nessuna forza avrebbe spinto uomini e donne verso la metà del loro cuore, ma sarebbe stata la maturità a rivelare quel legame tanto forte e indissolubile. E quando i tempi sarebbero stati maturi per entrambi, i loro cuori avrebbero agito di conseguenza.

Era un fenomeno curioso, soprattutto la prima volta, perché quando due anime gemelle dimostravano di aver raggiunto quella maturità, che era mancata ai primi uomini, allora il loro petto si illuminava con una luce pulsante che reagiva al battito sincronizzato dei due individui. Era un evento visibile a tutti, un modo per annunciare e rivelare al mondo il loro legame, e che nel giro di alcune ore diveniva una luce sempre più flebile, visibile solo alla coppia e che reagiva a seconda delle loro emozioni.

Una volta ritrovati, niente poteva più separare queste anime gemelle e per assicurare questa sorta di protezione, il primo Concilio di Accordo, che si era tenuto al termine della storica Guerra degli Dei, aveva varato una delle leggi più antiche di tutta Eos: la sacralità del legame tra anime gemelle. Perché dopo la ricerca e la maturità, quell'unione era e sarebbe rimasta inscindibile agli occhi dei Siderei, e lo stesso sarebbe accaduto anche per la legge.

Era un concetto romantico, che il più delle volte era stato romanzato per creare film e libri di successo, o addirittura semplificato per spiegare ai più piccoli ciò che un giorno sarebbe potuto accadere loro. E lo stesso Nyx Ulric, quando era solo un bambino, aveva ricevuto quelle stesse lezioni e alcune volte aveva pure assistito all'incontro tra due anime gemelle, restando affascinato dalla luce calda e rassicurante che veniva emessa dai loro cuori... perché la rivelazione di quel legame non era solo affascinante, ma era anche l'unione di due anime e di due cuori in uno solo.

Nyx conosceva bene la storia ma nessuno scritto aveva mai parlato della crudele ironia dei Siderei, solo della loro generosità che si alternava al loro personale senso di giustizia. Non poteva definire altrimenti la sua vita, fatta di perdite e guerra, di sconfitte e dolore.

Galahd era caduta sotto la morsa dell'Impero, sua madre e sua sorella erano morte durante quell'attacco e lui, rifugiatosi a Insomnia, era entrato a far parte degli Angoni del Re. Come membro di quella squadra scelta aveva affrontato numerose battaglie tra la vita e la morte, momenti tragici che lo avevano portato a indurire il suo cuore, a maturare, e soprattutto a dimenticare gli infantili sogni riguardanti la sua anima gemella.

Per quel motivo, quando aprì lo sportello della macchina imperiale con all'interno Sua Grazia Lunafreya di Tenebrae, non poté non venire investito da una realtà che non era pronto ad affrontare e che, sinceramente, aveva smesso ormai da tempo di cercare.

La Principessa era stupenda, l'aveva vista quella stessa mattina in uno dei notiziari alla televisione, e dal vivo sembrava se possibile ancor più bella.

«Vostra Altezza», la salutò incrociandone gli occhi e bastò quello per fargli sentire uno strano calore all'altezza del petto.

La luce giunse neanche pochi secondi dopo. La vide dapprima sulla pelle chiara di Lunafreya e poi, forte e viva, anche sul suo petto a superare senza difficoltà la scura divisa degli Angoni. Avevano la stessa intensità, lo stesso color oro piacevole e _prezioso._ Vibrava al ritmo agitato dei loro cuori, reagendo allo stupore e al pessimo tempismo di quell'incontro, perché anche se quella rivelazione avrebbe cambiato radicalmente le vite di entrambi... la Principessa era colei che, con il suo matrimonio con il Principe Noctis, avrebbe assicurato la pace ad Eos.

Quel pensiero investì Nyx come una secchiata d'acqua gelida e, distogliendo lo sguardo dagli occhi chiari di Lunafreya - spiazzati e sorpresi tanto quanto i suoi -, cercò di nascondersi il più possibile mentre entrava nella vettura, ringraziandone i vetri oscurati.  
Solo in quel momento si concesse un'imprecazione. Quello era un vero e proprio problema, non si sentiva neanche in grado di gioire per aver trovato la sua anima gemella.

Si appoggiò al volante con la fronte. Non esisteva una soluzione a quella situazione, la legge parlava chiaro e non era una _regola_ recente che poteva essere aggirata: si trattava di un qualcosa di antico e sacro, benedetto dai Siderei.

A causa sua, si rischiava di infrangere quella già fragile tregua tra l'Impero e Lucis.

«Dannazione...», sbottò, mettendo in moto la vettura con un gesto di stizza. Spuntò, avviandosi verso i cancelli della Cittadella, tentando di non guardare né la luce che veniva irradiata dal suo petto né quella che, alle sue spalle, illuminava il corpo esile della Principessa.

«Temo che dovremo affrontare questa situazione prima di giungere al cospetto di Re Regis», esordì proprio questa, mozzando il fiato di Nyx.

La voce di Lunafreya era stranamente calma e lui, azzardandosi a lanciarle un'occhiata attraverso lo specchietto retrovisore, comprese subito che la giovane donna non era del tutto controllata come voleva far credere. Aveva in viso un’espressione preoccupata e i suoi occhi chiari erano diventati improvvisamente cupi.

«Affrontarla non ci aiuterà a risolverla», ribatté Nyx, «voi dovevate essere l'anima gemella del Principe Noctis».

«Sapevo già da tempo di non poter essere la sua anima gemella», rispose lei, senza nascondere una sorta di malinconia nella voce.

Non era delusione, comprese subito Nyx, ma era un qualcosa di diverso, una sorta di consapevolezza che andava al di là della conoscenza che lui poteva raggiungere in quel momento.

«Ciò non cambia la situazione», rispose, «sul vostro matrimonio si basa la pace. La fine delle ostilità. Per quanto non possa fidarmi di Niflheim… molte persone desiderano la pace».

Cercava di ragionare con la mente lucida, di non lasciarsi trasportare dai sentimenti e dalle emozioni, ma gli sembrava impossibile riuscirci realmente perché la luce emessa dai loro corpi era forte e calda, gli bastava guardarla per sentire con più chiarezza una sensazione di sicurezza che non aveva mai provato in vita sua.

Una parte di sé, voleva conoscere la Principessa - la sua anima gemella -, eppure dall’altra sentiva anche il bisogno di scappare e di nascondere quel legame tanto scomodo che avrebbe potuto rovinare tutto.

«Lo comprendo, ed ero pronta a sposarmi con il Principe Noctis pur di tenere fede a questo accordo», vi era altra rassegnazione nelle parole di Lunafreya e Nyx, costringendosi a fermare la macchina in uno dei parcheggi sotterranei della Cittadella, si voltò verso di lei per la prima volta.

«L'Impero prenderà… questa _cosa_ come un appiglio per richiamare le truppe», mormorò, guardando la giovane donna negli occhi.

«Temo troverà altri pretesti per attaccare Insomnia e venir meno all'accordo», ribatté con calma Lunafreya, e Nyx non poté non trovarsi pienamente d'accordo.

Sospirò infatti e si lasciò andare sul suo sedile, portando una mano sul petto per sentire il battito del suo cuore che stava battendo insieme a quello della Principessa.

«Stiamo… prendendo questa notizia nel modo più atipico possibile», commentò, tentando di ironizzare la situazione.

«Credimi se ti dico che sono sorpresa tanto quanto voi», ammise Lunafreya.

«Credo che lo shock e tutte le conseguenze mi abbiano paralizzato, impedendomi di reagire come una… persona normale», proseguì lui, chiudendo gli occhi.

«In tutto questo, non conosco ancora il vostro nome», riprese la Principessa e lui, piegando un angolo della bocca in una piccola smorfia, si voltò per una seconda volta.

«Nyx Ulric», si presentò.

«Siete un Angone del Re, giusto?», lo interrogò Lunafreya, e Nyx non poté far altro se non annuire, permettendo in quel modo alla giovane donna di riprendere la parola, «Come già detto... penso che il presentarci in questo modo, davanti al Re e ai suoi collabori, potrebbe essere un problema. A partire dal fatto che ci metterebbe alla mercé di sguardi indiscreti».

La voce della Principessa era seria e controllata, e Nyx la ascoltò quasi sorpreso. Gli aveva assicurato di essere a sua volta stupita dalla situazione che stavano affrontando, ma pur riuscendo a leggere quel sentimento di disagio negli occhi della giovane donna, questa sembrava essere in grado di modulare alla perfezione la sua voce per nascondere ciò che in realtà stava provando. Quella considerazione lo portò a chiedersi quante altre volte la Principessa era stata costretta ad assumere un atteggiamento simile, e l'unica risposta che riuscì a trovare non gli piacque… perché sapeva che quelle situazioni equivalevano all’intera vita di Lunafreya passata come prigioniera dell'Impero.

«Presto verranno a cercarci se non ci presentiamo al cospetto per Re», ricordò Nyx.

«Immagino però che ci siano dei canali speciali, al di là della linea privata degli Angoni», ipotizzò a quel punto la Principessa.

«State proponendo un incontro privato?», rispose lui e davanti al lieve ed elegante cenno dell’altra comprese di aver colto nel segno, «L'unica linea diretta che possiedo è con il Generale Leonis», rivelò.

«Il Generale è in grado di fornirci un incontro privato con il Re per aggiornarlo sulla situazione?»

«Non esiste uomo più adatto», dichiarò Nyx, trovandosi a suo agio in quella situazione, perché continuare a pensare alla sua anima gemella e alle conseguenze - nonché il rivelare quella notizia al Re -, lo rendeva inquieto.

Utilizzò il cellulare per mettersi in contatto con Cor Leonis. Era un uomo integerrimo, di poche parole e ligio al dovere, che molti consideravano quasi una leggenda… esattamente come il soprannome che si era guadagnato in quei lunghi anni di servizio.

Leonis rispose subito alla chiama e Nyx dovette affrontare con più controllo e professionalità possibile quella breve chiamata.

Non poteva illustrare la situazione all'altro uomo, ma poteva chiedergli di organizzare un incontro privato con il Re per volere della Principessa Lunafreya. Avvertì subito del sospetto nelle domande che Leonis gli rivolse, ma fu costretto a continuare sulla sua linea di mezze verità per spingere l'uomo a fidarsi di lui.

«È di vitale importanza che la presenza di Sua Grazia Lunafreya rimanga un segreto. Non desidera incontrare né guardie e né servitori, solo il Re o poche persone fidate», aggiunse e nonostante i dubbi del Generale, questo lo assicurò che si sarebbe messo in contatto con lui per dargli orario e luogo per quell'incontro.

Conclusero la chiamata con quella promessa e, sospirando, si lasciò di nuovo andare contro la sua seduta, irrigidendosi quando la giovane donna alle sue spalle iniziò a muoversi.

«Che sta facendo?», le chiese, trovando subito risposta nei gesti della Principessa che, con un po' di difficoltà a causa degli indumenti, riuscì a scavalcare i sedili posteriori per prendere posto in quello anteriore, accanto a Nyx.

«Trovo che sia più comodo discorrere in questa posizione», dichiarò Lunafreya.

«Spero che voi abbiate dei buoni argomenti di dialogo, perché al momento credo di non poter essere un buon compagno di chiacchierate», rispose, lanciando un'occhiata al cellulare, sperando di vederlo squillare.

Non era certo di voler incontrare il Re. Era una situazione delicata oltre che complicata, e per quanto sapesse di non avere alcuna colpa, si sentiva quasi un traditore. Non vedeva alcuna soluzione, e temeva le ritorsioni dell’Impero.

«Comprendo la tua preoccupazione», esordì la donna, con tono meno formale, come se l'affermazione di Nyx le avesse dato quasi più sicurezza, «e la condivido pienamente… ho a cuore la pace e il futuro di questo mondo, è mio dovere fare in modo che Eos sia salva».

«Ho paura che sarà difficile mantenere la pace d'ora in poi».

Lunafreya assentì seria.

«Questo, però, non cambia la mia missione», concluse.

Nyx la osservò con attenzione. I tratti delicati del viso erano quasi più accentuati dal bagliore emesso dal suo petto e gli occhi, tristi, osservavano un punto imprecisato del parcheggio, persi in chissà quale ricordo o pensiero.

In un altro mondo, sicuramente il loro incontro sarebbe stato gioioso. Avrebbe dato a entrambi sollievo e felicità, ma in quel momento Nyx si sentiva quasi in colpa per essere l’anima gemella della Principessa. Non riusciva a sentirsi esaltato all’idea di essere legato a quella giovane donna, e in qualche modo sapeva che anche Lunafreya stava provando quegli stessi sentimenti.

Si concesse l’ennesimo sospiro portando una mano sul petto per ascoltare il battito dei loro cuori sincronizzati. Era un ritmo regolare e rilassato, forse quasi rassicurante.

«So che non serve…», riprese dopo un po’, «ma mi dispiace».

La giovane donna spostò lo sguardo su di lui e gli rivolse, in risposta, un piccolo sorriso.

«Ti sorprenderà, ma non credo mi dispiaccia», affermò, riuscendo a spiazzare Nyx, il che sembrò quasi costringerla a riprendere la parola, «la situazione è delicata, non posso negarlo… ma anche di questi tempi è piacevole scoprire di non essere soli. Sapere di essere destinati a qualcuno».

L’uomo la ascoltò con attenzione. Si trovava d’accordo con lei in un certo qual modo perché anche se rischiavano un incidente diplomatico e la fine di quella tregua, si erano ritrovati. Il loro legame era stato rivelato in tutta la sua forza e purezza, e da quel momento in poi non sarebbero più stati soli.

Cercò di risponderle, ma la vibrazione del suo cellulare lo riportò alla realtà. Lo portò subito all’orecchio, rispondendo alla chiamata di Cor che, senza neanche dargli il tempo di pronunciare un _Pronto_ , gli diede le coordinate per l’incontro con il Re.  
_«Parcheggio privato delle Guardie Reali. Tra cinque minuti»_ , e la conversazione finì esattamente come era iniziata: bruscamente.

«A quanto pare abbiamo un appuntamento con il Re», commentò, intascando il cellulare, mettendo in moto la macchina.  
Per raggiungere il parcheggio privato delle Guardie Reali doveva per forza inserire un codice di sicurezza che solo i membri di quel corpo militare conoscevano ed era certo che, solo per quell’occasione, sarebbe rimasto aperto per loro.

Spuntò e percorse con calma l’intero parcheggio interno per raggiungere quella zona riservata, trovando impossibile non pensare a quanto quella situazione, presto, avrebbe raggiunto l’apice dell’assurdità. Non sapeva come l’avrebbe presa Re Regis, né cosa sarebbe realmente successo durante quell’incontro, e non poteva non sentirsi preoccupato. Neanche in battaglia si era mai sentito in quel modo perché, in combattimento, sapeva di potersela cavare con l’uso della magia e con le sue abilità… ma in quell’istante nessuno dei suoi particolari talenti l’avrebbe potuto salvare.

«Siamo quasi arrivati, Principessa», annunciò, fermandosi davanti al cancello blindato dell’area riservata alle Guardie Reali.

Con lo spegnersi delle sue parole, quel cancello si aprì automaticamente e ad entrambi bastò superarlo quasi a passo d’uomo per intravedere il Re di Lucis, accompagnato da Clarus Amicitia, il suo Scudo, e da Cor Leonis. Le persone più fidate di quel Regno.

«Ma anche le più letali», annotò mentalmente Nyx, fermando la vettura a pochi passi dal piccolo gruppetto.

Fu il primo a scendere, e sotto gli sguardi dapprima attenti e poi sorpresi dei tre, che avevano ovviamente notato il caldo bagliore che veniva emesso dal suo petto, raggiunse lo sportello del passeggero per poter far scendere la Principessa, e quelle loro espressioni non poterono non mutare ancora quando videro quella stessa luce illuminare anche il cuore della giovane donna.

Non ci sarebbe quasi stato bisogno di spiegare la situazione, ma non potevano farne a meno.

«Quanto tempo…», esordì Re Regis, scegliendo di ignorare quel dettaglio tutt'altro che piccolo per accogliere Lunafreya, la quale rispose subito con un sorriso sollevato.

«Troppo, Vostra Maestà», soffiò la Principessa, azzardandosi a prendere la mano dell'uomo con entrambe le sue, «Il Principe Noctis?»

Il sovrano scosse il capo.

«Non è qui, mia cara», rispose, «l'ho allontanato nella speranza di poter celebrare il matrimonio in un luogo più sicuro, ma ora temo che non sarà più possibile», concluse, spostando lo sguardo su Nyx, rimasto accanto alla macchina. Quell’affermazione riuscì a farlo irrigidire, costringendolo a raddrizzare ulteriormente la schiena.

«Ha colto di sorpresa entrambi», ammise Lunafreya.

«Con un pessimo tempismo, aggiungerei», riprese il Re.

«Regis… se l'Impero scoprisse quanto è accaduto…», si fece avanti lo Scudo, mostrandosi giustamente preoccupato dalla situazione.

«Lo scoprirà in ogni caso, l’effetto luminoso del legame si esaurisce lentamente», rispose Cor.

Il Re assentì serio, consapevole delle conseguenze portate da quella rivelazione.

«Temo che ormai sia finito il tempo delle strategie», mormorò con tono grave, «è giunto il momento di muoverci con un passo in avanti rispetto all’Impero».

Erano parole strane, che Nyx non era certo di aver compreso in tutte le loro sfumature. Sembrava che il Re fosse consapevole di alcune macchinazioni di Niflheim e che avesse sempre giocato in difesa, mentre in quell’istante sembrava invece deciso e pronto ad attaccare.

«Lunafreya... ti scongiuro: raggiungi mio figlio ad Altissia. Lui ti sta attendendo in quel luogo e sono certo che comprenderà la situazione».

«Non posso, l’Impero mi seguirà ovunque», rispose la Principessa, «Rischierei di mettere la vita del Principe Noctis in pericolo, ed è mio dovere proteggerlo».

«Sarete più forti e al sicuro insieme. Inoltre, posso affidare solo a te l’Anello… lo consegnerai a mio figlio?», riprese Re Regis, sfilandosi dalla mano l’Anello di Lucis. La sua voce era seria ma al tempo stesso calma, quasi rassegnata, e stava donando a quel semplice gesto innumerevoli significati, non tutti positivi.

Nyx, infatti, non poté non sentirsi vagamente nervoso. Vi erano troppi segreti e sotterfugi, verità nascoste che forse non sarebbero mai state svelate. L’Anello, come ben sapeva, era uno dei simboli del Re, non era certo fosse un oggetto magico come il Cristallo, ma in ogni caso il fatto che Re Regis volesse che arrivasse nelle mani del Principe Noctis… poteva avere solo una spiegazione certa tra le tante: si stava preparando a morire.

Non poté non deglutire per quel pensiero. Il Re stava realmente pensando ad una fine così tragica? Non potevano salvare la tregua con Niflheim in qualche modo?

Eppure, come notò dagli sguardi di Clarus Amicitia e Cor Leonis, non sembrava una scelta non ponderata. Vi era dell’altro sotto, un qualcosa che Nyx e l’intera popolazione di Insomnia forse non potevano neanche immaginare.

Intanto, Lunafreya prese tra le mani quel piccolo oggetto, stringendolo poi al petto con un’espressione seria e solenne.

«Sarà fatto», dichiarò con sicurezza.

«Se mi è permesso... », esordì Nyx, facendo un passo avanti per attirare su di sé gli sguardi degli altri, «che cosa significa questo?»

Fu Clarus a prendere la parola, con tono serio.

«Non possiamo fidarci dell'Impero», dichiarò infatti, «abbiamo ragione di sospettare che questa tregua sia solo un diversivo».

Nyx non faticava a credere a quell'affermazione perché lui stesso aveva sempre nutrito dei dubbi riguardo le intenzioni dell'Impero, ciò che tuttavia gli fece storcere il naso fu una rivelazione rimasta sottintesa in quelle parole.

«Se avete questi dubbi... perché accettare e mettere in pericolo Insomnia e tutti i suoi abitanti?», domandò senza nascondere un pizzico d'irritazione e rabbia.

La sua reazione tuttavia non suscitò nei presenti nessuna emozione in particolare, se non la rassegnazione che riuscì a leggere negli occhi del Re.

«La Guardia Reale si occuperà della sicurezza della popolazione, Angone», tagliò corto Cor, prendendosi il compito di rispondere per primo.

«Al momento, la nostra priorità è assicurare che possa esistere un futuro per tutti», riprese con più dolcezza la Principessa, cercando di mitigare in quel modo l'animo di Nyx, «presto sarà chiaro anche a te», concluse.

Era sincera e non sembrava una persona in grado di mentire. Tuttavia, quello non riuscì a rassicurare del tutto Nyx.

Il Re, però, si avvicinò a lui aiutandosi con il suo bastone.

«Comprendo i tuoi dubbi, Nyx Ulric», esordì, «e ti assicuro che stiamo facendo il possibile per proteggere Insomnia e la sua popolazione. Nonostante ciò, questi recenti sviluppi ci portano davanti alla certezza che questa delicata situazione possa essere risolta con un semplice intervento di mediazione».

Dinanzi a quella affermazione Nyx non poté non annuire, pienamente consapevole delle conseguenze del suo legame con Lunafreya.

«Per questo ti chiedo un favore e non un ordine in quanto tuo Re», prese di nuovo la parola Re Regis, «ti chiedo di accompagnare e di proteggere Lunafreya nel suo viaggio verso Altissia, dove incontrerà il Principe Noctis».

«Quindi... ci state proponendo di scappare da Insomnia e... lasciare che l'Impero scopra di questa fuga?», chiese Nyx.

«Cercheremo di coprire il più possibile la vostra partenza in modo di darvi un vantaggio considerevole», proseguì il Re, voltandosi verso Cor e il suo Scudo che assentirono.

«Non sarà semplice», dichiarò Leonis, «ma si può fare».

«Inoltre, per tutta l'opinione pubblica la Sua Grazia Lunafreya dovrà sposarsi con il Principe Noctis. Il suo allontanamento potrebbe essere visto come un ricongiungimento», aggiunse Clarus con tono pensieroso, come se stesse vagliando tutti i vari scenari, «l'Imperatore non ne sarà felice, ma non potrà rintracciarvi se viaggerete sotto mentite spoglie e con un profilo basso».

Sembrava ormai tutto deciso e Nyx, facendo scorrere lo sguardo sui volti dei presenti, si ritrovò ad annuire. Il futuro di Insomnia era appeso ad un filo e per quanto avrebbe preferito combattere, sentiva che quel compito che gli era stato affidato era molto più importante di qualsiasi altro.

«Sarà fatto, Maestà», annuì serio, stringendo le labbra.

«Ti ringrazio», rispose Re Regis, voltandosi poi verso Lunafreya per prenderle di nuovo la mano. Calò solo per un momento il silenzio, mentre i due si guardavano negli occhi. Era chiaro che avrebbero voluto dirsi tante cose, ma in quegli istanti qualsiasi parola sarebbe sembrata quasi superficiale e inadatta.

«Il futuro di Eos è nelle vostre mani», soffiò l'uomo, dando idea di voler salutare in quel modo la Principessa, senza nessun addio particolare né grandi cerimonie.

Nyx li osservò solo per un momento prima di riportare le attenzioni su Cor che si era accostato a lui.

«Partirete subito. Vi verrà fornita una macchina e degli indumenti da civili», spiegò con tono fermo e deciso, «manterrai un silenzio radio fino a nuovo ordine. Nessuno dei tuoi compagni dovrà venire a conoscenza della missione, non sappiamo quanto l'Impero possa controllare le comunicazioni».

Assentì Nyx serio, permettendo a Leonis di continuare ad aggiornarlo sugli altri dettagli di quella missione. Non era molto articolata perché, come era ovvio, non vi era stato il tempo materiale per organizzarla in modo più meticoloso. Nonostante la semplicità, il livello di difficoltà della missione era ugualmente alto e la parola d'ordine era l'anonimato. Nessuno doveva sapere di loro, non dovevano attirare l'attenzione e ogni errore sarebbe potuto essere fatale.

«Tutto chiaro, signore», rispose infatti quando Cor gli chiese se ci fossero o meno domande, e dopo quel momento lui e la Principessa completarono le ultime operazioni prima di partire. Venne loro assegnata una macchina anonima, ben diversa da quelle nere ed eleganti tipiche della famiglia reale, e indossarono abiti semplici, accompagnati da dei berretti con visiera per coprire i loro visi. I loro petti continuavano a brillare ma in quel modo, a degli occhi meno attenti, sarebbero potuti facilmente passare per una neo-coppia che aveva appena scoperto il proprio legame.

Prima di partire vi furono nuovi e brevi saluti, accompagnati da ringraziamenti e raccomandazioni, e dopo quelli, in un'atmosfera anomala e che avrebbe lasciato straniti chiunque, Nyx e Lunafreya salirono sulla loro automobile e lasciarono, attraverso delle strade secondarie e di sicurezza la Cittadella.

La città festeggiava il trattato, ignara del pericolo che stava correndo, e Nyx non poté non sentire ancora una sorta di peso all'idea di abbandonare in quel modo Insomnia e i suoi compagni. Nonostante ciò riuscì in qualche modo a tenere a bada quelle sensazioni per via dell'importanza della sua missione, e quando giunsero ai cancelli dove, fino a qualche giorno prima, era stato relegato come guardia, non poté fare a meno di sentire le spalle ancora più pesanti e dei brividi scuoterlo da capo a piedi.

Stavano lasciando alle loro spalle Insomnia senza sapere cosa li avrebbe aspettati una volta superati i confini. A Nyx non piaceva quell'incertezza, ma sapeva con sicurezza che la donna accanto a lui era importante: non solo in quanto sua anima gemella, ma anche per tutta Eos.

Sospirò, scrollando le spalle come per liberarsi da quelle sensazioni. Doveva restare concentrato, tenere la mente libera e al tempo stesso focalizzata sulla sua missione. 

Solo a quel punto lanciò un'occhiata a Lunafreya che osservava il paesaggio in religioso silenzio. La luce nel suo petto era ancora viva e vibrava come la sua, era tesa e poteva fare solo una cosa per cercare di alleggerire quella inquietudine.

«Beh...», esordì infatti, sperando in quel modo di riuscire a rendere meno pesante quel viaggio tanto pericoloso quanto fragile, «abbiamo tanta strada da percorrere... potremo, conoscerci meglio», propose, venendo premiato da un piccolo sorriso da parte della giovane donna.

«La trovo una... buona idea», rispose lei dopo una piccola esitazione, mostrandosi sollevata per quell'argomento così lontano dalle preoccupazioni, «potresti iniziare con il parlarmi di te, Nyx Ulric».

Nyx sorrise a sua volta, piegando solo un angolo della bocca, sentendosi pronto a coinvolgere la Principessa, la sua _anima gemella_ , in quel discorso che avrebbe occupato gran parte di quel viaggio. Un viaggio talmente importante che, probabilmente, avrebbe potuto salvare il futuro dell'intera Eos.


End file.
